


Cookies

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself.  He does not approve of how Dean makes Christmas cookies.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cookies

Dear Chuck,

What hellions have you stuck me with? They violated the sanctity of Christmas cookies! 

It was all so innocent at first. Less Giant One was baking away, truly and clearly moved by the holiday spirit. He had all the cutter shapes, the sprinkles, the candies. It warmed my elven heart. 

I was so sure that such a display would bring More Giant One around. I was so wrong. 

I was willing to let eating the raw cookie dough pass. Who hasn't given into the temptation in the heat of baking? But then he put some of the dough on More Giant One's nose. Which, is more playful than their normal interactions, so I was relieved until he LICKED IT OFF with his TONGUE of all things!

I won't even tell you what they did with the frosting.

NAUGHTY LIST NAUGHTY LIST NAUGHTY LIST

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
